Forbidden Memories
by Solaris Imaginations
Summary: ( TEMPORADA 2 DE WALKING INTO DARKNESS ). ADA WONG ES SECUESTRADA Y ASÍ CRUELES VERDADES SALEN A LA LUZ,PERO SURGEN OTROS PROBLEMAS, LOS ALIADOS Y LOS ENEMIGOS CAMBIAN DE UN INSTANTE A OTRO, 3 BANDOS LUCHAN POR UNA MUESTRA DE UN VIRUS QUE EN MANOS EQUIVOCADAS PODRIA DESATAR EL MISMO INFIERNO, ¿PODRÁ LEON RECUPERAR A SU AMADA Y EVITAR QUE ESTO PASE? EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA. (AEON)
1. Angel De la Muerte parte 1

Antes de comenzar con la historia debo empezar aclarándoles que la historia que están a punto de empezar a leer ya fue comenzada hace algún tiempo , por lo que les recomiendo que lean la primera parte de esta historia para que puedan tener una idea clara sobre cómo va la historia ; La historia anterior a esta se llama Walking Into Darkness , además para que tengan una mejor experiencia leyéndola a lo largo de la historia aparecerán partes en las que se pide de su cooperación para que busquen efectos de sonido en You tube y/o en el lugar de su preferecia para una mejor experiencia , la historia está escrita en 1° y 3° persona , es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera así que si notan algún fallo en la historia les ruego que me digan para corregir.

(Esta Historia es ficticia y no representa a nadie en particular, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con otras historias es mera coincidencia)

Black_Diamond ESTUDIOS

PRESENTA:

FORBIDDEN MEMORIES (Walking Into Darkness parte 2)

Capítulo 1: Ángel de La Muerte PARTE 1.

(LEON)

Sabía que este momento iba a llegar algún día, nunca pensé que llegaría pronto, pero lo acepto, porque sé que este es mi destino, siempre lo fue, recuerdo cuando pasaba todas las tardes con mama en casa , siempre jugábamos y nos divertíamos mucho , y cada noche, antes de irme acostar me daba un beso en la frente y me decía lo mucho que me quería , y siempre me decía que estaba destinado hacer alguien importante y que se me reconocería por ello , desde entonces he vivido con esa frase muy presente en mí , y por fin llegó el momento , estuve perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que algo diciendo mi nombre estuviera tratando de llamar mi atención .

Leon, estas bien? –

La que me llamaba era Helena, se veía preocupada por mi reciente actitud, y de cierta manera era verdad, estaba actuando muy raro, pero que podía hacer?, no podía contarle nada sobre el proyecto x , así que puse mi mejor sonrisa y conteste.

Descuida Helena, lo que pasa es que estoy cansado, ya se me pasara.

Al ver su rostro supe de inmediato que no me creyó nada, para suerte mía no me hizo más preguntas, así que continuamos con la cena durante un rato más , a los pocos minutos escuchamos aplausos de la gente , levante la mirada y note que salieron unos músicos al escenario , se presentaron, y enseguida comenzaron a cantar , una canción bastante vieja , (Edith Piaf - La Vie En Rose) , de inmediato varias parejas empezaron a acercarse al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar , note que Helena veía a las parejas , así que decidí sacarla a bailar , al principio tomo a Helena por sorpresa pero accedió a mi petición y nos acercamos a la pista , Helena era muy hermosa , sus ojos , sus bellísimos labios , su cabello , todo de ella me gustaba pero algo me pasaba , sentía algo por alguien más , aun la amaba , si , sin importar lo que me haya hecho en el pasado , sigo amando a la mujer de rojo , Ada Wong , esa mujer que desde que la vi por primera vez en Racoon City conquisto mi corazón , hace poco volvió me pidió perdón por lo que me hizo en el pasado , prometió que las cosas cambiaran , y efectivamente las cosas cambiaran , pero no como ella ni nadie se lo esperaba , pero lo que si se es que Ada Wong yo nunca podremos estar juntos , y más ahora que estoy con Helena , Ada se a convertido para mí en un recuerdo prohibido.

Cuando finalizo la canción Helena y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, conversamos un rato más y finalmente pedimos la cuenta, una vez solucionado lo anterior salimos de la cafetería y justo en ese momento pasaron varios camiones de la B.S.A.A. frente a nosotros, cuando se alejaron nos dirigimos a mi auto, abrí la puerta de Helena y después me fui a mi lugar, la nieve está cayendo de manera muy calmada, las calles están cubiertas de blanco , la iluminación era mucha , pues demás de todo se acercaba navidad y la calles lo manifestaban , Helena observaba por la ventana la nieve caer y a los niños jugando en ella , jamás la había visto sonreír de esa manera , incluso no pude evitar sonreír igual , no me sentía así desde hace mucho tiempo , siempre lo que había vivido eran tragedias , como las de Racoon City , y ahora mi vida era diferente , me siento feliz ,como nunca lo fui.

Helena, quieres ir al parque para platicar otro rato – pregunte con calma y sin dejar de mirar el camino.

claro, me encantaría – volteo a mirarme para responderme, acto seguido volvió a prestar atención a la ventanilla del auto.

Durante un rato más proseguí con nuestro camino, finalmente llegamos a un parque, bajamos del vehículo y caminamos entre el parque hasta encontrarnos con una banca que daba de vista a un lago, Helena observaba con atención el paisaje, hasta que después de un momento hablo.

Desde hace un rato note que traes una cruz de oro en el cuello, y me dio curiosidad – helena pregunto mirándome a los ojos, a lo cual solo conteste con la verdad.

Esta cruz la tengo desde que tenía 8 años de edad, mi mama y yo vivíamos en un campo de arroz, mi papa era campesino y un día se fue a la ciudad para poder mantener nuestra necesidades, cuando cumplí los 8 años mi padre me prometió que vendría a visitarme, lamentablemente no pudo venir, y esta cruz me la mando por mi cumpleaños.

Qué lindo detalle, y dime leon como fue que terminaste como policía? – Helena se mostraba con mucha curiosidad por saber, pero esa parte de mi pasado antes de convertirme en policía es muy triste, pero no tuve opción y le conté todo.

Pues cuando tenía 10 años de edad , mi madre me dijo saldríamos de viaje y nos fuimos a la estación del tren , me sentó en una banca y me dijo que le esperara ahí , que solo iba por algo de comer , entonces espere y espere , durante 7 horas estuve sentado en la banca hasta que el guardia me dijo que ya iban a cerrar y que no podía quedarme en la estación , no tuve opción y me quede afuera de la estación a mitad de la noche solo , afortunadamente una señora iba pasando por la estación y me recogió , me llevo a su casa y me dio de comer , me cuido y lo más importante , me dio una familia , mi padre era muy estricto pero porque él era policía y así era su carácter , él fue quien me motivo a convertirme en un policía . Recuerdo el día que paso.

Flashback

Mi nueva familia no era rica, pero tampoco era pobre, teníamos que trabajar todos para poder vivir de manera estable, en esos días yo trabajaba con mi papa en casa, hacíamos labores de construcción entre otras cosas, pero desde que mi madre enfermo mi padre y yo discutíamos casi por todo.

Me encontraba en la habitación de mi madre, estaba con ella, viéndola dormir, cuando mi padre entro.

Leon ¡ - cuando volteo lo encuentro parado en la puerta.

Leon, mueve tu culo y baja a trabajar – su voz era firme y fuerte.

Demonios papa, que no puedo descansar un rato?

¿crees que eres rico? , que tu aquí eres un mantenido? , me rompo la espalda todos los días para poderte traer algo de comer a la mesa ¡ - dándome un empujón al sillón y grito – muestra algo de respeto ¡

Que te parece si me das algo de respeto primero ¡

No me hables de esa forma, ya tienes 18 años, por lo tanto ya eres lo suficientemente grande para poder valerte por ti mismo y poder tomar decisiones.

Tienes razón, ya estoy grande – acto seguido me marcho.

Adonde crees que vas leon ?¡

A tomar mis decisiones ¡

Tome mis cosas y me marche de la casa, afuera me encontré con mi mejor amiga de la infancia, su nombre es Emily, e intento hacer que razonara que no cometiera una estupidez, pero no escuche, me dijo lo importante que son ellos para mí y lo importante que yo soy para ellos pero mi orgullo pudo más y me marche, a los pocos días logre ingresar a la academia de policía.

Fin del Flashback

Lo siento leon, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

No te preocupes , ahora mi vida está mejor contigo en ella –

Cuando estábamos a punto de darnos el beso hubo una gran explosión a espaldas de donde nos encontrábamos como a 4 calles de ahí , por desgracia o quizá por asares del destino comenzó a sonar el teléfono, cuando conteste, del otro lado de la bocina estaba Hunnigan.

Leon ¡ tenemos un problema muy grave – su voz sonaba muy alarmada

Que pasa Hunnigan, que fue esa explosión? – mi voz no podía sonar más alarmada , pero esa explosión fue muy fuerte –

Leon, necesitamos que vayan al lugar del accidente y evacuen a los civiles, los agentes de Umbrella y Ada Wong van en camino – sonrió para mis adentros al escuchar eso último, no sé como pero el escuchar su nombre provoco que mi corazón latiera muy rápida, acto seguido agito la cabeza y respondo.

Entiendo, vamos para haya – cuelgo el teléfono y levanto la mirada hacia el lugar donde momentos antes hubo una explosión.

Que está sucediendo? – pregunto Helena con preocupación. Pero a falta de respuestas pongo un rostro serio y contesto

No sé qué esté pasando, pero la prioridad es sacar a los civiles de ahí – cuando termino la frase, salgo corriendo y Helena detrás de mí, ingresamos al auto y nos dirigimos al lugar a toda velocidad.

Durante todo el trayecto Helena no dijo nada, solo veía como cargaba su arma y se aseguraba que estuviera lista, viendo esto supuse lo que creía estar pensando y es cuando hablo.

Te aseguro que nos es tan grave la situación, quizás solo fue una pipa que exploto – trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible, incluso yo también quise creer eso, pero algo me decía, que era pero de lo que aparentaba.

Quisiera creer que eso paso , pero , tantas cosas que hemos vivido no hace pensar en otra cosa , además, de haber sido eso , no hubieran mandado a la B.S.A.A. y a nosotros para apagar nada mas una pipa de gas – aunque no quisiera admitirlo , pero tenía razón , era algo exagerado enviar a tantos agentes solo porque exploto una pipa de gas .

Llegamos al lugar y lo que encontramos era algo espantoso de ver, había 2 camionetas Cheyenne y 1 camión militar en llamas, además, 34 agentes de la BS.A.A. Muertos brutalmente, con tan solo verlos podíamos notar que habían estado en una balacera. Sin más opción comienzo a ayudar a la gente herida y/o atrapada en sus vehículos en llamas, a lo lejos podíamos escuchar el camión de bomberos y patrullas arribar al lugar , de entre las llamas pude ver a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 8 años de edad , estaba llorando en medio de las llamas , en sus brazos sostenía un oso de peluche color blanco , con un moño de color rojo , sin pensarlo 2 veces , corrí hasta ella lo más rápido que pude , la cubrí de las llamas con mi chaqueta e intento tranquilizarla .

Descuida, todo estará bien , no pasará nada – mi voz sonaba ronca , aquella niña seguía llorando , así que intento otra estrategia .- tienes nombre ? – la pequeña solo asiente con la cabeza – cómo te llamas? –a lo cual me responde aun entre lagrimas

Me llamo Wendy

Muy bien Wendy, no te preocupes, te llevare con tu mama si ? , solo agacha la cabeza – cuando la cargo , a lo lejos veo a una mujer gritando su nombre , por lo cual intuyó que es su madre , nos dirigimos hasta ella , pero antes de llegar a ella una tubería exploto , obligándome a tomar otro camino , volteo desesperado al no encontrar una salida , en el último momento pude ver a un bombero acercándose , le entrego la niña en brazos , y antes de irme escucho que piden ayuda , enseguida volteo y veo a un agente atrapado en la Cheyenne , esta se encontraba con las llantas arriba , me acerco a él y lo saco con dificultad.

Descuida, te sacare de aquí.- cuando lo veo, está gravemente herido de las piernas y no puede caminar.

Descuida , déjame aquí , sálvate tu ¡ - hablaba con dificultadad

No te dejare solo ¡ - de nueva cuenta intentó sacarlo , pero me evita el agarre y me acerca a él.

-escucha niño , no importa mi vida , sino la de los demás , Beringer está tramando algo horrible , y no habrá forma de escapar , todo esto se convertirá en un infierno

Pero qué dice? que quiere decir con eso ?

Escucha bien, Beringer es más grande de lo que crees, aléjense de ellos ¡no podrán ganarles , la única esperanza es …. – antes de terminar la frase se escuchó como un zumbido e impacto en la frente del agente , matándolo de inmediato , cuando me dirijo la mirada al techo del edifico veo a una persona con un rifle de francotirador , pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos , eran plateados ¡

Silver Eye ¡

Veo que aun te acuerdas de mi ¡ , lamentó lo de tu amiguito pero … es que me odio a los chismes , jajaja

Sin poder hacer nada sube a un helicóptero Black Hawn y antes de irse me grita

Nos veremos pronto , leon ¡

Como que nos veremos pronto? , Que estará tramando? , cuando me doy cuenta el camión exploto , dejándome inconsciente , logro abrir ligeramente los ojos , veo borroso y escuchó las ambulancias y noto a 3 paramédicos atendiéndome y colocándome una máscara de oxígeno en la boca , lo último que recuerdo es a Helena en la ambulancia.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

gGRACIAS POR LEER , ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS , AGRADESCO A EVAN MI AMIGO .


	2. Ángel De la Muerte parte 2

Antes de comenzar con la historia debo empezar aclarándoles que la historia que están a punto de empezar a leer ya fue comenzada hace algún tiempo , por lo que les recomiendo que lean la primera parte de esta historia para que puedan tener una idea clara sobre cómo va la historia ; La historia anterior a esta se llama Walking Into Darkness , además para que tengan una mejor experiencia leyéndola a lo largo de la historia aparecerán partes en las que se pide de su cooperación para que busquen efectos de sonido en You tube y/o en el lugar de su preferecia para una mejor experiencia , la historia está escrita en 1° y 3° persona , es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera así que si notan algún fallo en la historia les ruego que me digan para corregir.

(Esta Historia es ficticia y no representa a nadie en particular, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con otras historias es mera coincidencia)

Black_Diamond ESTUDIOS

PRESENTA:

Forbidden Memories (Walking Into Darkness 2)

Capítulo 2: Ángel de la Muerte Parte 2.

(Leon)

Me siento pesado , todo el cuerpo me duele , intento abrir los ojos pero es difícil , cuándo logro abrirlos escucho como hay gente gritando , el fuego que consumiendo los edificios , pero no solo eso , también escucho detonaciones de arma de fuego , cuando por fin logro ponerme de pie ,veo una imagen que jamás olvidare , la ciudad de Nueva York está completamente en llamas , hay gente muerta las sirenas de bomberos , ambulancias y patrullas de policía también se hacen presente , pero que pasa ? , intento caminar, pero me siento débil, veo que estoy gravemente herido, tengo la ropa rasgada, sangre en mis manos y cara, intento caminar de nueva cuenta, pero el dolor provoca que me detenga en seco, incluso emito un leve gemido de dolor, un último intento, pero esta vez caigo de rodillas contra el suelo, trato de calmarme, respiro y escucho a una pequeña niña llorando, acto seguido veo a 4 sujetos acercarse a la pequeña , viendo con mayor detenimiento a los sujetos , veo que están vestidos con botas militares , cascos , auriculares , chalecos , al parecer son soldados , pero lo que lo hace extraño es que su camuflaje es de color negro intenso , los sujetos se empiezan a reír rodeando a la niña al mismo tiempo , no puedo hacer nada más que observar.

\- Pobrecita estas espantada? – la niña solo lloraba y sostenía a su muñeco en los brazos.- miren que tenemos aquí ?, este corte no está permitido niña- uno de los soldados jalaba de la coleta de caballo de la niña-de su bota saco un cuchillo y con su otro pie le pego a la niña para que cayera de rodillas.

\- Déjenla en paz ¡ - grite con todas mis fuerzas , pero parecía que no me escuchaban , - son unos cobardes , déjenla ¡- los soldados parecían no oírme y prosiguieron.

\- Descuida niña, esto no te dolerá – el soldado acariciaba el cabello de la niña con su cuchillo una y otra vez.

\- Basta – reuniendo las fuerzas logro acercarme a ellos , pero una vez estando lo suficiente mente cerca , uno de los soldados me golpea en el estómago con la culata de su arma , acto seguido uno que tenía cubierta completamente la cara me sostiene la cara y con su rodilla me golpea en la frente , derribándome por completo.

\- No te quieras hacer el héroe – el soldado coloco su bota en mi pecho apretándolo contra mí – basuras como tú no merecen vivir – mientras yo estaba en el suelo, el otro soldado le corto el pelo a la niña y burlándose.

\- Ya es suficiente ¡ - al principio no logre identificar la voz , pero pasados unos segundos se acercó otro soldado , pero este solo tenía cubierto la boca – basta de juegos , conocen la ordenes , ni uno solo vivo , terminen con esto de una buena vez y vuelvan con el resto de su unidad – terminado de decir eso saco una pistola y mato a la niña con un tiro en la cabeza.

\- Eres un maldito – estaba lleno de coraje , era una escena horrible

Solo se acercó a mí y se puso de cuclillas y con eso me dejo ver quien era, ese color de ojos plateados me lo dijo todo , pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que en su brazo derecho tenía el símbolo de umbrela pero este era de color negro con azul y en la parte de en medio tenía un águila con las alas extendidas – pronto todo lo que conoces , a los seres que más amas , todo se acabara – cuándo termino , se paró y rio levemente , sacó su arma de nueva cuenta y disparo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Abro mis ojos y con mi corazón latiendo a todo lo que da , intento tranquilizarme lo más que puedo , cuando lo consigo noto que estoy acostado en una cama de hospital , toco mi cabeza y deduzco que me di un buen golpe en la cabeza , pues tengo una venda cubriéndomela , incluso escucho la máquina de mis latidos del corazón , giro mi cabeza a la derecha y veo a una enfermera haciendo unas anotaciones de la máquina , cuando se da cuenta que estoy despierto me sonríe y habla.

\- Hasta que despertó agente Kennedy – sin prestarme mucha atención sigue con sus anotaciones.

\- Que me paso ? , donde estoy ? y la niña está bien ? – en mi voz se oye la desesperación por saber las respuestas.

\- Descuide agente Kennedy , se encuentra en el hospital , usted recibió un golpe en la cabeza con aquella explosión , pero descuide , no es nada grave , aunque ha estado inconsciente por 3 días – cuando termino sus anotaciones , volteo hacia mí y noto que aquella enfermera es muy joven , por mucho tendrá 23 años.

\- Y Wendy ? está bien ?

\- Descuide, ella está bien , solo inhaló mucho humo pero está bien , además lo han estado cuidando bastante bien . – lo dice con una sonrisa y señalándome al lado opuesto de donde está.

\- Cuidándome ? , pero quien ? – cuando pongo mi atención a aquel lugar veo a una mujer de cabello corto color negro, tiene rasgos asiáticos y se encuentra recostada en el sillón durmiendo.

\- Ada ¡ - el simple hecho de decir su nombre hace latir mi corazón , pero no sé si de nervios , o , quizás de emoción , no lo sé , pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que me da gusto , incluso emito una leve sonrisa

\- La señorita Wong a estado cuidándolo estos 3 días , sale del trabajo y viene a visitarlo , es una buena amiga – "amiga" esa palabra rezumba en mi mente , pero no estoy en posición de pensar de otra cosa .veo que Ada se empieza a despertar . – bueno me retiro agente Kennedy , que se recupere

\- Gracias señorita?

\- Jennifer.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- Fue un placer – dicho esto salió de la habitación con una sonrisa

Ada estando consciente por completo me observa, y al ver que estoy despierto se acerca a mí y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

\- Como esta mi eterno superviviente ? – me sonríe y no puedo evitar sonreír igual, ella es simplemente hermosa.

\- Ahora mejor – no sé cómo ni por qué paso, como le pude decir eso, demonios soy un imbécil y ahora que le digo ? , por el contrario ella sonríe tiernamente y pone una de sus manos sobre la mía y sin decir nada me da un beso en la mejilla, aquel acto me dejo helado el sentir sus labios, poder oler su perfume, no sé qué pensar, ni que decir, Ada al notar eso habla.

\- Que bueno que ya despertaste, estábamos preocupados por ti – aun con sus manos sobre las mías me mantengo helado.

\- Lo lamento, pero no podía dejar a la niña en las llamas.

\- Lose , hiciste un buen trabajo , tienes que agradecer que tienes la cabeza dura , porque si no …

\- Gracias Ada , por estar conmigo estos días , me dio mucho gusto

\- No es nada leon, lo hice con mucho gusto, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo o no ?

\- Por supuesto – nos quedamos viendo un momento a los ojos, escucho como la puerta se abre e inmediatamente Ada y yo nos separamos, veo que entra una niña junto con helena.

\- Leon ¡ - aquella niña era Wendy – vestía unos jeans , una playera blanca acompañada de un saco verde , incluso usaba lentes .

\- He, como estas pequeña ?

\- Mucho mejor, gracias a ti leon – Wendy me hizo gestos con las manos para que la cargara, y eso fue lo que hice, la senté en mi cama y antes de prestarle toda la atención, eche un último vistazo a la puerta y pude ver como Ada salía de ella.

(Ada)

Salgo de la habitación y lo primero que hago es dirigirme al estacionamiento, camino por los pasillos del estacionamiento, pero, presiento que soy observada, así que camino más despacio, estando a unos metros de mi auto escucho de nueva cuenta, me detengo y observo el lugar cuidadosamente, sin más demora, abro la puerta de mi auto y me subo, una vez adentro lo enciendo y salgo del hospital , para mi sorpresa afuera está lloviendo (poner en you tube el siguiente video para que quede con la historia = 10 Hours Rainfall w/Distant Thunder- Ambient Sounds la lluvia del sueño Thunderstorm tormenta ) la tormenta es moderada , durante todo el trayecto no dejo de pensar en leon y sobre lo que me dijo , como quisiera que estuviéramos juntos , pero las cosas no pueden ser asi , asi que decido encender la radio y para mi sorpesa esta una de mis canciones favoritas (si gustáis ponerla en you tube esta es = Nightcore - Titanium (Male version) ), sin querer emito una pequeña sonrisa en la canción y prodigo mi camino , las calles están medio vacías debido a la lluvia , sin tomarle mucha importancia prosigo mi camino.

Una vez que llego a casa dejo caer mi chamarra en el sillón, coloco las llaves en una bandeja de vidrio y me dirijo a la cocina, tomo el control remoto y enciendo la tv, más específicamente a las noticias, al mismo tiempo que me preparo una taza de café bien caliente, me dirijo al sillón y me siento, a los pocos segundos escucho como mi gata se acurruca junto a mí, a los pocos segundos escucho ruido proveniente de la otra habitación , desenfundo mi arma y me dirijo con cautela a la otra habitación , al acercarme el ruido es más fuerte , por lo que escuchó es como si alguien estuviese herido y las gotas de sangre cayeran , la lluvia había aumentado considerablemente , cuando llego a la habitación veo a un hombre sangrando cerca de la ventana , además tenía múltiples heridas en su cuerpo por lo que le apunto.

\- Quien eres , ? – mi voz se oía con tono de nerviosismo, pues tenía un presentimiento terrible, a lo que el hombre levanta la mirada hacia a mí, pero lo que me sorprende es el color de sus ojos, ojos color plateado.

\- Espera , no dispares , no soy enemigo – su voz se oía ronca , y levanto una mano en señal de que no era una amenaza , y con la otra se cubría el torso debido a una cortada demasiado profunda , incluso estuve a punto de creerle ,pero en su brazo a la altura de su hombro tenía un logotipo , era igual al de umbrela , a diferencia de que en vez de negro y rojo eran de color azul marino y negro y en l aparte superior tenía un águila con las alas extendidas.

\- Mentira ¡ , eres de Beringer ¡ - esta vez apunto con firmeza a su cabeza , pero por alguna razón dejo que me explico el motivo de su presencia y tal vez podría decirme el por qué esta herido. – más vale que me des una buena explicación si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza.

\- Escucha, no es lo que estás pensando, vengo a protegerte – los relámpagos le daban un toque misterioso y de acción a tal escena a lo que respondo.

\- No necesitó que me protejas de nada, puedo cuidarme sola, además pretendes que te crea a sabiendas que eres de Beringer, pues no soy estúpida, así que será mejor que te largues antes de que te termine de matar.

\- Escúchame, corres un gran peligro, tú fuiste parte de Umbrella Corp., por lo tanto también deberías ser blanco de Beringer – al oji plateado le costaba hablar.

\- Pero si tú eres de Beringer, por qué me dices esto? – ya no sabía que pensar, si soy un blanco de Beringer, por que mandan a un soldado a matarme? , además quien lo dejo en estas condiciones? Y por que ?

\- Beringer no es lo que creíamos que era , nos prometieron grandes cosas , además si no aceptábamos matarían a nuestra familia , no teníamos opción ¡ , pero lo peor no es eso , Están haciendo cosas horribles , cosas espantosas , experimentan con humanos , los vuelven unos monstruos , unos demonios , intente detenerlos , pero son experimentos nuevos , por lo tanto son invencibles , y solo tú y el agente Kennedy pueden cambiar esto .

\- Pero que estás diciendo ? a que te refieres ?- empiezo a grabar la conversación y enviándola a la B.S.A.A. , peor sigo apuntándole .

A lo lejos veo como una criatura que rompe la ventana , su aspecto es completamente de color negro , tenía 6 ojos de color negro , en su espalda tenia picos huecos , y en los huecos desprendía una luz color verde lagarto , la cara la tenía alargada en forma ovalada , 300 dientes filosos como de tiburón y a los costados de toda la cara le salían unos látigos unos más largos que otros , unas alas muy largas y las patas las tenía como dobladas , además tenía cola de escorpión con 6 patas como de araña , una cosa horrible , disparo mi arma en 4 ocasiones , pero la criatura me golpeo con su cola dejándome inconsciente. Lo último que veo es al chico enfrenté de mi defendiéndome, vaya que es irónica la vida es lo último que digo antes de desmayarme.

(Silver Eye)

Veo como Ada es derribada, así que saco de mi bota mi cuchillo y me dispongo a enfrentarlo.

\- Tú de nuevo he, terminemos con eso de una vez – la criatura solo grita abriendo su gran mandíbula como la de una gran serpiente.

Intento golpearle pero es inútil, con su todo su cuerpo se abalanza sobre de mi azotándome de lleno contra la pared, acerca su cara a mí y grita, estaba por darme el golpe final pero, para mi suerte llegaron varios agentes de la B.S.A.A. enseguida me soltó cuando hizo eso le pongo un rastreador en la espalda, luego tomo entre sus garras a Ada y se fue, caído de rodillas y luego de espaldas boca arriba, antes de caer inconsciente veo a un agente acercarse a mí y pide ayuda de un médico enseguida cierro los ojos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER , ESPERO Y OS AYA GUSTADO , ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SU REVIEW DICIÉNDOME QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAP , QUE NO LES GUSTO , QUE LES GUSTARIA VER , COSAS DE ESE TIPO , BUENO QUE TENGAN BUEN DIA , TARDE O NOCHE , NOS LEEMOS PRONTO , HASTA LA PROXIMA , SE DESPIDE MASTERGOD .

POSDATA . AGRADESCO A MI HERMANO EVAN QUE SIEMPRE LA LEE Y ESTA EMOCIONADO , JAJA , GRX BRO POR TODO , TE QUIERO MUCHO LOL XD


	3. Operaciones Especiales

(Esta Historia es ficticia y no representa nada en particular, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con otras historias es mera coincidencia)

Frase del capítulo.

No seas una persona conocida, sino una persona que valga la pena conocer

Solaris Imaginations

PRESENTA:

Forbidden Memories (Walking Into Darkness 2)

Capítulo 3 : Operaciones Especiales.

(Silver Eye)

Me siento muy mal , estoy perdiendo mucha sangre , los agentes de la B.S.A.A. se encuentran por todo el apartamento , buscan algo , información , pistas , no lo sé , parecen estar desesperados , ya se han dado cuenta de lo que paso aquí , pero al parecer todo apunto a que el culpable de todo esto soy yo , es lógico , no hay nadie más , y soy la única prueba de ello , uno de ellos , que al parecer es el líder , comienza a dar instrucciones a los demás , acto seguido voltea a mirarme por instantes , después continua con lo suyo , uno de los agentes me sienta recargándome contra la pared , saca una lámpara de uno de sus bolsillos y empieza a revisar mis parpados , seguidamente comienza a mover una pluma de un lado a otro ,con eso me está dándome a entender que la siguiese.

A lo lejos escucho sirenas de ambulancias, patrullas, agentes de la B.S.A.A., al parecer esto se ha convertido en una fiesta , y hay muchos invitados , dos agentes más se aproximan hasta donde me encuentro , cada uno me sujeta de los brazos y me ponen de pie , se acerca de nueva cuenta el líder a mí con la mirada , me inspecciona con la mirada , está buscando algo en mí , como si yo tuviese la respuesta , noto que se sobresalta cuando ve en mi brazo derecho la insignia de Beringer , enfurecido se acerca a mí preguntándome por lo sucedido.

\- Quien rayos eres y que fue lo que paso aquí ? – se notaba la ira en su voz, pero no pude responder nada, prefería no hacerlo, al fin de cuentas no lo entenderían, además no es el momento, aun no.

\- Capitán, el sospechoso está muy grave, debemos llevarlo a un hospital pronto, o morirá y no obtendremos respuestas – pasan los segundo y no dice nada, esta pensativo, no sabe se matarme o esperar por respuestas. – capitán , si queremos salvar su vida tenemos que evacuarlo ya ¡

\- Mmmmmmm, pida un helicóptero y llévenlo a la base, lo quiero en la sala de interrogación lo más rápido posible – dicho eso se da media vuelta y regresa a lo que anteriormente estaba.

El agente pide a otro que se le acerque, cuando este lo hace se quita una mochila que tenía una radio por detrás.

\- Aquí halcón 2 , comunicándome a base , cambio

\- Aquí base, adelante cambio.

\- Aquí halcón 2 , tenemos un herido de gravedad , está muy mal , tenemos que evacuarlo de inmediato , cambio.

\- Recibido halcón 2 , les enviaremos un ave para que lo transporten a la base cambio.

\- Entendido cambio

Sentí debilidad en mis piernas, me comenzaron a temblar para después desplomarme y caer al suelo, cierro los ojos y los abro, cada vez que hago esto me encuentro en un lugar diferente al anterior, primero me encuentro cuando me están llevando en la camilla al helicóptero que se encuentra en la parte más alta del edifico, la otra es cuando estamos en el helicóptero, y de nueva cuenta escucho transmisiones de radio.

\- Aquí halcón 2 , nos aproximamos a la base , estén preparados para actuar rápido.

. Aquí base, entendido, se preparan médicos y personal de vigilancia.

La última escena es cuando me llevan por el pasillo del hospital, observo pasar las lámparas sobre mi cabeza, en seguida entramos al quirófano, para mi sorpresa la habitación está a oscuras, sin entender por qué cierro los ojos , y me concentro en lo que pasa a mi alrededor , pasan los segundos y no hay nada ,solo escucho mi corazón latiendo , de un momento a otro se encienden las luces , por la puerta principal entran doctores .

\- Que tenemos ? – uno de ellos habla con voz grave, se está poniendo un cubre boca.

\- Un agente de Beringer, tiene múltiples heridas en el abdomen, presión baja, ritmo cardiaco bajo y además presenta heridas , quemaduras de 2 grado en brazos y parte de la frente .

\- Veo que tiene una máscara , ya han intentado quitársela ?

\- Sí, pero no podemos, utilizaremos una cierra para quitársela.

\- Bien, apliquen anestesia, 200 ml.

Siento atravesar la aguja en mi brazo, a los pocos segundos conectan el monitor cardiaco, otros colocan más agujas en brazos y piernas. Pasan minutos y los doctores trabajan en mis heridas, pero ya no puedo más, me siento mal, siento como los ojos se me cierran , lo que provoca que mi ritmo cardiaco aumente demasiado , alertando a los doctores.

\- Doctor , le esta dando taquicardia , 163 latidos por minuto

\- Demonios , estabilízalo – el doctor gritaba con desesperación , sabía que no podían perderlo , porque tenían que obtener respuestas de Beringer

\- Lo perdemos – gritaba uno de ellos –decía mientras el monitor cardiaco marcaba un descenso en el ritmo cardiaco.

Por lo que logro comprender, me estoy muriendo, mi corazón se detiene y el monitor cardiaco marca 0 , en ese momento los doctores van y agarran el resucitador.

\- Pónganlo a 150 – decía el doctor jefe.

\- Listo , estamos preparados.

\- Bien , despejen

\- No hay respuesta.

\- Cárguenlo otra vez, despejen.

\- Aun nada doctor.

\- Súbanlo a 200 , despejen. – en ese momento se escuchaba que el paciente ya había muerto por el monitor cardiaco.

\- Lo siento doctor, el paciente ya murió

\- Maldición ¡ - el doctor golpeaba la mesa , a qué hora murió ?

\- 00:23 AM

\- Iré a avisarle al sargento Redfield que perdimos al paciente – ustedes dos , quítenle esa mascara y preparen el cuerpo , volveré en un rato.

\- Si doctor – acto seguido los doctores tomaron una cierra eléctrica, la encendieron y se acercaban con precaución en donde minutos antes su paciente había muerto , uno de ellos sujeto el cuerpo mientras que el otro acercaba la cierra a la máscara.

Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca el monitor cardiaco comenzó a sonar el doctor miro el monitor incrédulo, para cuando volteo observo unos como el paciente abría los ojos, aquellos ojos grisáceo intenso lo estaban mirando.

Silver Eye da una vuelta hacia atrás pateando la cierra (igual que ada en re4)

Una vez que Silver Eye derribo al primer doctor se centró el otro , pateo una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de él , en dicha mesa se encontraban varios bisturíes , los bisturíes impactaron en el cuello del doctor, matándolo al instante, el tercer y último doctor logro activar la alarma , para avisar en las instalaciones que el detenido se estaba escapando.

Una vez las alarmas encendidas, todos los agentes de la B.S.A.A fueron a revisar el quirófano, cuando llegaron solo encontraron 3 doctores muertos, sin darse cuenta silver eye cayo del techo noqueando a un agente, los otros 4 comenzaron a disparar.

Silver eye agarro un bisturí y lo lanzo a la cabeza de uno de los agentes, matándolo al instante, dio un salto y con una patada desarmo 2 dos agentes más, a uno lo mato rompiéndole el cuello, el otro fue golpeado en la parte trasera de las rodillas derribándolo y con un impulso silver eye impacto el rostro del agente con su rodilla, el ultimo espero a estar uno contra uno, apuntándole con su fusil automático G36.

Una vez listos los dos silver eye ataco dando una patada circular con (giro dollyo chagui) desarmando al último, el agente saco un cuchillo en su bota y ataca, silver eye esquiva todos los ataques provenientes del agente y como respuesta silver eye dio un mortal hacia atrás pateando el cuchillo y este salió disparado al techo, en donde se quedó.

Silver eye golpeo su mandíbula y luego lo pateo contra la pared, en donde el agente quedo inconsciente, todos los demás agentes se dirigían a la puerta principal, mientras las puertas eran cerradas.

Helena corría por los pasillos junto a león, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal

Esto no fue problema para silver Eye, escapo por los ductos de ventilación hasta la puerta principal, en donde todos le esperaban.

\- Se acabó, no tienes a donde ir, ríndete – Cris hablaba por un micrófono.

\- Imbéciles , no saben lo que les espera – silver eye

Del cielo cayeron 8 soldados , pero no cualquiera, eran del 12° grupo de pelea Beringer , igual que silver eye , comenzando a matar a los agentes de la B.S.A.A , esto para darle tiempo a silver Eye de escapar, este fue a la parte de vehículos y tomo una moto junto con el resto de sus compañeros-

Vámonos de aquí – el rugir de la moto zumbaba el estacionamiento, silver eye tomaba una desert Eagle en su mano, él y sus 8 compañeros se escaparon en motos hacia la ciudad.

León y cris tomaron las ultimas 2 motos y prosiguieron a su persecución, durante el camino intercambiaron varios disparos, esto dejo un saldo de 2 soldados muertos, la persecución duro unos 4 minutos hasta llegar a un aeródromo.

Todos excepto silver eye subieron a un helicóptero v-22 , este último se quedó para enfrentar por primera vez a Chris y por segunda ocasión a león.

\- Muy bien, me sorprende que dos basuras como ustedes nos hayan logrado seguir el paso – silver eye se encontraba entre de ellos, totalmente desarmado , pero muy seguro de si mismo.

\- Basta de juegos, que es lo que quieres? – chris le gritaba a silver eye mientras le apuntaba con su arma. A lo cual le contestaron

\- Lo que yo busque o haga no es de su incumbencia, aun.

\- Aun? ,como que aún no es de nuestra incumbencia , tenlo por seguro que sea lo que estés planeado te detendremos- vaya leon sonaba como un héroe

\- Suenas tan patético, pero si tanto quieres detenerme quiero que lo intentes, muéstrame lo patético que pueden llegar a ser los de la B.S.A.A. – inesperadamente sus ojos se volvieron aún más plateados, brillaban con mucha intensidad.

\- Veremos de lo que eres capaz – Chris se disponía a pelear al igual que leon.

\- Les demostrare lo que es la verdadera fuerza – dicho esto solo alzo una mano retando a Chris y a leon.

Ambos se acercaron para atacar , leon hacia una combinación de golpes y patadas al igual que Chis , pero ninguno encontró su objetivo , Silver Eye solo bloqueaba y sonreía para sus adentros , ese duelo ya lo tenía ganado, de un momento a otro , leon fue impactado en el rostro por el codo de silver Eye y Chris recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo retroceder dando unos paso atrás.

\- Son basura , y esto se acaba ya¡ - silver eye golpeaba a leon y a Chris sin parar , parecía que estos dos eran incapaces de defenderse , tal fue el ataque que leon termino con el brazo roto y con varias costillas rotas , además de múltiples heridas en el rostro , chris no se salvó de silver eye y este termino con varios costillas rotas , y un pie roto , ambos en un periodo de 5 minutos terminaron en el suelo .

\- Son solo desperdicio, es una vergüenza que se llamen a ustedes mismos como agentes , no sirven ni para lustrar mis botas.

Sin mas silver eye abordo el helicóptero v-22 , antes de despegar dijo unas últimas palabras.

\- Y no te molestes en buscar a ada , ella es una traidora y por lo tanto será arrestada , asi que despídete de ella- el helicóptero despego y dejo

* * *

**Esta historia continuara...**

**lamentamos este capitulo sin emociones pero hubo algunos problemas , procuraremos mejorar en el siguiente capitulo , agradecemos a los que leen esta historia y esperamos la estén disfrutando, sin mas les invitamos a ver nuestro canal de youtube , Solaris Imaginations hai encontraran contendido de todo tipo, esperamos puedan suscribirse y si es asi , los primeros 5 en comentar algún video diciéndo que vieron este mensaje , serán saludados en el próximo video, como siempre esperamos sus comentarios y quejas (esperemos que eso ultimo no) hasta la proxima.**


	4. Los Lazos que nos Unen parte 1

**(Esta historia es ficticia y no representa nada en particular, cualquier parecido con otras historias y/o con la realidad es mera coincidencia)**

**("Resident Evil" , tanto sus personajes y su logotipo son propiedad de "Capcom", por lo tanto no me pertenece y solo tomo prestados para uso de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro)**

_PENSAMIENTO_

**DIALOGO**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN 1° Y 3° PERSONA.**

**SOLARIS IMAGINATIONS**

**PRESENTA:**

**RESIDENT EVIL: FORBIDDEN MEMORIES (WALKING INTO DARKNESS 2)**

**CAPITULO 4:**

**LOS LAZOS QUE NOS UNEN PARTE 1 **

(Leon)

Bip-Bip- sonaba el monitor cardíaco en la habitación, pequeños rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y se posaban delicadamente en el rostro de león, incluso su cabello rubio resaltaba un poco más.

_Escucho el sonido de algo, aun no estoy seguro que es, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, mi cuerpo me está punzando, puedo escuchar como el viento sopla aventándome una leve brisa a mi rostro, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento de esta manera, tan en paz, sin preocupaciones,._

_Poco a poco logro abrir los ojos, aunque no mucho, pues el sol me lastima, puedo sentir algo en mi mano izquierda, se siente suave, hago un intento más, poco a poco mi ojos se van abriendo, observo a mi alrededor, estoy en una cama de hospital, aunque no recuerdo el por qué, cuando giro mi cabeza al lado contrario puedo notar que hay alguien a mi lado, se encuentra sentado en una pequeña silla de madera, justo al lado de mi cama._

_Al observar detalladamente puedo deducir que la persona que se encuentra a mi lado es del sexo femenino, esta escena me trae tantos recuerdos, como cuando me enfermaba y mama se quedaba al lado de mi cama toda la noche, sin querer dejo escapar una sonrisa al recordar a mama._

_Pero, aun no sé por qué estoy en el hospital, no recuerdo nada, miro de nuevo a helena y pienso para mí mismo._

_Ella siempre a estado conmigo, desde lo de Tal oks nos volvimos más unidos, incluso comenzamos una relación, pero…es extraño, no siento que la ame como a Ada, es algo completamente diferente, quizás, por las circunstancias ambos necesitábamos de consuelo, no lose, pero me da gusto verla , así que intento llamar su atención._

**Helena..-**el tono de leon era discreto, hablaba con cierta dificultad, por tal razón Helena no le escuchó, entonces insistió de nuevo, pero esta vez la movió del hombro.- **Helena..hey..Despierta.**

Poco a poco Helena comenzaba a salir de su sueño, cuando levanto la mirada pudo observar al peli rubio que le observaba con una sonrisa, esto provoco en Helena cierta emoción, pues alfin su novio se despertó.

**Leon ¡ , al fin despertaste ¡ - **dicho esto Helena le dio un abrazo a leon, esto como si su vida dependiera de ello, de sus ojos comenzaban a caer unas lágrimas rebeldes, que por más que no quisiera llorar, era simplemente imposible.

Leon pudo notar lo que en ese momento sentía su novia, pero que fue lo que paso?, porque estoy aquí?, esas y muchas preguntas más ocupaban la mente del peli rubio, pero eso con el pasar del tiempo lo iría recordando.

**Descuida Helena, estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- **aun con respuestas incompletas y muchas dudas leon trataban de sonar convincente para helena y para el.

**Pero como no iba a preocuparme leon, llevas 1 semana en el hospital y no despertabas, tus heridas fueron más graves de lo que pensábamos, temía que no volvieras a ser el mismo.- **una vez más helena abrazo a leon, aunque en un breve periodo de tiempo, pues alguien llamaba a la puerta, el que entro era el doctor de leon, vestía una bata y zapatos, ambos de color blanco, su aspecto era el de un hombre mayor, quizás unos 50 años.

**-Cómo se siente agente Kennedy?**\- preguntaba el doctor, al mismo tiempo revisaba unos documentos de una mesa, verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

-** Pues aún me duele el pecho, incluso la cabeza me punza un poco, pero de ahí en fuera, creo que bien.- **

**\- Es normal agente Kennedy, tuvo una pelea muy complicada, corrió con suerte que no lo mataran, mire ¡ - **_dicho esto el doctor saco de un folder una radiografía, esta mostraba múltiples heridas, y una par de costillas rotas.- _**cuando llego al hospital estaba muy grave, usted y el capitán redfield estuvieron en riesgo, afortunadamente se estabilizaron.**

Esto dejo más confundido al agente, ya que el no recordaba dicha pelea. Estos suceso llenaron de frustración al agente.

**Pero quién?, por qué? –**los dolores de cabeza aumentaron considerablemente, intentaba recordar lo sucedió, pero…. Nada- por momentos leon se tocaba la cabeza por el intenso dolor.

**Descuide agente Kennedy, la persona que los ataco está siendo buscado por la B.S.A.A. en estos momentos, ahora lo mejor para usted es descansar, necesita recuperarse.**

El doctor salió de la habitación, no sin que antes Helena y Leon se despidieran de el, y ahí estaban una vez más solos, el momento era diferente, ninguno decía nada, no era algo incómodo, Helena sentí melancolía al recordar cuando ella y los demás agentes llegaron a donde estaba leon y encontrarlo en un mal estado, sentía que el mundo se le iba.

Unas horas más tarde, después de que leon recibiera las visitas de Jake y Sherry que para su gusto se prolongaron más de lo debido pues él estaba cansado, para su suerte, oscureció pronto y la hora de las visitas termino, todos se retiraban a sus debidas labores, incluso Helena tuvo que volver a la B.S.A.A. a llenar los documentos que no había hecho por faltar al trabajo debido a que se ofreció a cuidar a su novio.

Ya entrada la madrugada leon se encontraba en su cama del hospital descansando, al fin logro recordar los hechos acontecidos 4 días antes, incluso había perdido el valor de volver a enfrentar de nuevo a Silver Eye intentaba olvidarlos y concentrarse en poder dormir o eso intentaba, durante el poco rato que lo intento no podía dejar de pensar en Ada, sabía que estaba secuestrada, el problema es que no sabían porque ni por quien.

Es ahí donde surge una duda, ¿Cómo sería su vida perfecta con Ada?, imaginarse un posible escenario era lo único que lo mantenía distraído de lo que pasaba afuera. Y recuerda perfectamente cuando la conoció.

(Pensamientos de Leon)

_La primera vez que conocí a Ada Wong fue en ese infierno llamado Racoon City, aquel día fue mi primero como policía y también el ultimo, nunca me imaginé el infierno que iba a vivir ahí, cuando la vi creí que era una mujer muy agradable, y que, al igual que yo, nos encontrábamos en ese lugar por una mala jugada del destino, lo primero que me dijo es que estaba buscando a su novio, y yo me propuse para ayudarle en lo más posible_

_Al verla supe que no era una mujer simple, tuve el coraje suficiente para ayudarle y salvar a la pequeña Sherry con ayuda de Cleir, escapar de ahí fue como un milagro; quisiera haberla conocido en otra circunstancia, uno en donde tal vez le digo que quiero verla de nuevo ella se sonroja y me dice que sí ; ella es todo lo que un hombre puede pedir._

_Tal vez nos tomemos de la mano en público, sin presiones, sin ninguna amenaza de tipo biológico, poder caminar por la calle riendo uno del otro, el poder vivir cada día como una nueva aventura, y que aun que llegue tarde no se enoje conmigo por no llamarle, tal vez eso es amar, tal vez…..la amo; que me sostenga en los días grises y que me sienta muy asustado pueda moverme con ella y decir que todo estará bien y yo le crea, poder hacer lo mismo con ella eso sería perfecto, que su sonrisa fuera suficiente para hacer que todo mi dolor desaparezca, quizás ella sea todo….pero no para mi….tal vez para otra persona si, quizás ama a otra persona, tal vez no tenga el coraje de volver a enfrentarme a Silver Eye…olvidarme de toda esta fantástica vida…tal vez no pueda ser mía….tal vez no pueda vivir con ello._

leon miro con determinación a la ventana, estaba decidido a recuperar a Ada , si él no podía ser feliz ella si lo seria, aun que costara su vida.

**FORBIDDEN MEMORIES**

(SILVER EYE)

_Me encuentro a bordo de un helicóptero v-22, mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra base no puedo evitar mirar el paisaje, ya han pasado varios días desde mi encuentro con Leon kennedy, desde entonces no hemos tenido actividad de alto grado, tan solo conseguir información y espionaje, nada importante, aun no damos con el paradero de Ada, incluso la B.S.A.A. también la busca, al parecer hay tres bandos en esta guerra con E.U.A. Finalmente descendemos a la base y bajo del helicóptero._

_el líder me ha llamado personalmente, quizás sea algo importante, ya que regularmente solo se nos avisa con altos mandos, mi equipo y yo ingresamos a la base, camino por los pasillos sin detenerme hasta que finalmente llego; Toco la puerta._

**Quería verme líder? – **el tono era como el de un estudiante al estar frente a su maestro.

**Así es, toma asiento- **me coloco en posición de descanso mientras observo al líder que se encuentra de espaldas a mí, noto que delante de él tiene dos monitores, en los cuales hay estadísticas de nuestras nuevas armas biológicas.

**Son hermosos no crees?- **intuyo que está sonriendo, está usando un tono de voz que pocas veces he escuchado en el-** Pero toma asiento- **me dice aun de espaldas a mí, a lo cual respondo seco.

**Así estoy bien –** el líder da media vuelta quedando de frente a mí, quisiera que fuera al grano, no soy una persona que le gusta que le hagan esperar, incluso si es el líder.

**Como quieras – **toma asiento y fija su mirada en unos documentos que están delante de el- **bueno te he llamado por dos razones. Una de ellas es para comunicarte que a partir de hoy tendrás un nuevo integrante en tu escuadrón- **lo cual reprocho.

**Yo no pedí un nuevo miembro, mi unidad es muy capaz- **mi tono de voz es frio, y en él se puede oír desaprobación.

**Lose, por eso he tomado la decisión de incluir un nuevo miembro-** me entrega un documento con los datos de esta persona- **tomaras la responsabilidad y serás su maestra.**

**Pero líder yo…..-**intento reprochar la decisión pero soy interrumpida.

**Esto no está a discusión silver Eye, será mejor que reúnas a tu unidad y vayan al aeródromo, tu nuevo miembro llegara en un par de minutos.**

**Si maestro, lo que usted ordene- **asiento derrotada.

**Bueno, el segundo punto por el cual estas aquí es que tienes una nueva misión.**

**De que se trata esta vez maestro-**muy dentro de mí espero que sea una que valga la pena, estoy cansada de misiones sin sentido.

**Veras, nuestro objetivo como ya sabes, nuestro objetivo es destruir a toda persona que este del lado de los infieles.**

**Lo se maestro, limpiaremos el mundo-**es un objetivo que he estado anhelando desde mis inicios en Beringer, la persona que más quería murió por esa causa, y por él y por el maestro hare todo lo que sea necesario para cumplir la misión.

**Hemos interceptado una transmisión proveniente de umbrella, al parecer van a escoltar un convoy que transporta unos virus muy peligrosos, además poseen posible información del paradero de Ada Wong.**

Esto llamo mi atención, quizás esta misión sea más importante de lo que se nos dice, además puede que tenga más de un solo propósito, da igual, tengo cosas que hacer antes.

**Eso es todo, puedes retírate – **dicho esto giro la silla quedando nuevamente de espaldas mio.

**Me retiro- **doy un saludo y salgo de la oficina.

Mi trayecto por los pasillos es discreto, de dirijo al salón de entrenamiento, pues es ahí donde está el resto de mi unidad.

Una vez en el salón de entrenamiento veo que algunos de mi unidad están entrenando, unos practican combates cuerpo a cuerpo, el resto hace pesas o practica de tiro, así que llamo su atención.

**Tenemos una nueva misión- **todos se acercan a mí- nuestro objetivo es localizar e interceptar un convoy que se dirija a las montañas. Al parecer la idea de entrar de nuevo en combate les agrada tanto como a mí- **Además poseen posible información del paradero de Ada Wong- **mi tono es frio y sin expresión alguna.

Esto llamo la atención de todos, es el momento que han estado esperando, ya que consideran a Wong como una traidora, la cual debe pagar por su traición a Beringer.

**Una cosa más- **agrego antes de irnos- **el líder me ha dado información que puede que no les agrade-**todos esperan mi respuesta con cara de duda.

**A partir de hoy, nuestra unidad contara con un nuevo integrante, esto para suplir a Tarkov-**esto molesto a más de uno.

Tarkov era nuestro amigo, desafortunadamente murió cuando fui tomada como prisionera de la B.S.A.A. y mi unidad fue a mi rescate, en parte soy responsable de su muerte , de haber seguido instrucciones y no haber hecho lo que hice por Ada nada de esto hubiera pasado, quizás este destinada a esto, siempre las personas que me rodean terminan muertas, como mis padres, incluso a la única persona que he llegado a amar…..por esa razón no quiero un nuevo miembro aquí, quizás mi destino es el vivir con la culpa.

Muchos protestan por la reciente e inesperada decisión del líder,(_escucho como me empiezan a pedir explicaciones, las cuales no tengo)_ por lo cual hablo con voz autoritaria.

**Esas son las órdenes, y debemos cumplir con la decisión del líder, nos guste o no, si alguien no está de acuerdo es libre de ir y hablarlo con el líder, así que si ya acabaron de discutir pueden retirarse.**

Todos se marchan inconformes, esta vez abro el documento que me dio el líder.

Voy por los pasillos con documento en mano, leo un poco para darme una idea de las habilidades del muevo miembro. De hecho es interesante, tiene habilidades realmente extraordinarias, sobre sale por su capacidad en camuflaje, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo es un tirador selecto, después de todo parece cumplir los requisitos para poder formar parte de mi unidad. Su nombre…..Francisco Ochoa (Paco)

Llego al aeródromo, aún no ha llegado, espero por un par de minutos, finalmente a lo lejos avisto un V-22, es el, poco a poco va descendiendo el helicóptero, acto seguido baja una persona, tendría una estatura de 1.85 aproximadamente, un poco más alto que yo, viste de negro, tiene el cabello corto, puedo notar que se ha dejado la barba, por último en su brazo izquierdo tiene un tatuaje de dos lobos, me entra la curiosidad de preguntar pero me reprimo.

**Teniente francisco reportándose- **parece un chico, es muy joven para estar aquí, sin querer llego a la conclusión que es muy atractivo, pero que me está pasando, me regaño por eso, como sea, será muy útil en nuestras futuras operaciones.

**Bienvenido a la base Tyron soldado, me presento, soy Silver Eye, soy líder del 12° grupo de Pelea Beringer, y a partir de hoy también soy tu líder.**

**Un gusto**\- me estira su mano para estrecharla, lo cual ignoro.

**Será mejor que te presente al resto, sígueme – **este tomo sus cosas y me sigue.

Durante el trayecto no dejaba de hablar, llevando mí paciencia al límite, preguntaba frecuentemente sobre la unidad, o sobre nuestras operaciones, las cuales deben ser secretas. Finalmente llego a mi limite cuando me pregunta si tengo novio, lo agarro de su chaqueta, recargándolo contra la pared.

**Escucha niño, las cosas funcionan diferente aquí, si quieres seguir perteneciendo a esta unidad será mejor que no me provoques, lo primero que se les enseña en esta unidad es a guardar silencio, luego a obedecer y a comportante como un soldado, así que será mejor que empieces o tendrás seros problemas conmigo, oíste?- **lo suelto.

No respondió, pero creo que entendió el mensaje, no ha vuelto a decir nada, aunque lo noto pensativo.

Cuando llegamos el resto de la unidad nos estaban esperando, en pocos minutos será el funeral de Tarkov, por lo cual debemos darnos prisa con la presentaciones, claro si es que a eso se le puede llamar presentación.

**Bien unidad, les presento a Francisco, el nuevo miembro- **ninguno saludo, tan solo se limitaron en verlo.

Aunque francisco saluda nadie le responde el saludo. La situación de torna un poco incomoda, incluso para mí, así que lo mejor para todos es ir al funeral de Tarkov.

Estamos en donde se lleva a cabo el velorio de Tarkov y de otros miembros caídos de Beringer, doblan banderas con sus respectivos escuadrones.

**Atención ¡, vuelta a la derecha…ya¡ - **el líder da instrucciones a un grupo de soldados en formación, la cual obedecen- **preparen armas, listos….fuego¡ - **accionan sus armas para despedir a los caídos.

Recuerdo el primer día que asignaron a Tarkov a mi unidad y de los duros entrenamientos que tuvimos que soportar para convertirnos en uno de los mejores cuerpos de pela de Beringer. Incluso en la sala se encuentran los Cazadores Especiales, que son como nuestra policía militar, se encargan de operaciones de alto grado incluso buscan y ejecutan a los desertores. Se podría decir que están a nuestro nivel, quizás más, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Después de aquel lamentable funeral nos preparamos para nuestra misión, tomamos lo más necesario para pelear, tomamos chaquetas y googles, afuera está nevando, en el camino nos topamos con los cazadores especiales.

**Escuche que tienes un nuevo miembro en tu unidad-**aquel cazador vestía de color, todos usan mascara de tipo peligro biológico.

**Pues sí, tengo un nuevo miembro**-desconozco que quiere ganar con eso, usualmente los cazadores especiales no actúan sin una razón, quiere sacarme información, aunque no se cual, lo único que se me ocurre para cambiar de tema es provocarlo.

**Exactamente qué quieres Onassis?**

Aquel miembro de cazadores especiales se quitó la máscara, tenía cabello largo, con cierta tonalidad oscura, a diferencia de mi escuadrón, ellos no poseen muestras del virus S (silver)

Esto último hizo que se molestara, y con justa razón, mencionar sus nombres está prohibido, aun para nosotros.

Sabes que los nombres están prohibidos, tienes suerte de que seamos del mismo bando, de no ser por esa simple razón, hace mucho que te habría eliminado, y más ahora que Emilio no está para protegerte.

(_Eso me hirió, quiere provocar una pelea)_

Mis ojos comienzan a iluminarse de plata, realmente quiero pelear con e, doy unos pasos al frente para poder encararlo, quedamos frente a frente, Onassis solo me observa, espera a que yo de el primer golpe; lo que paso a continuación fue algo totalmente inesperado, incluso para mí.

**Tienes razón, hace mucho que ya te habría eliminado, pero ese no es el tema, me gustaría quedarme y charlar, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, así que, que tenga un buen día.-**camino, no sin antes darle un golpe con el hombro para moverlo, nadie lo cree, pero saben que no deben cuestionar mis órdenes, ni nada de lo que haga.- **Vámonos ¡**

**(Francisco)**

No conozco, mucho a mi nuevo líder, pero la forma y el poco tiempo que la he visto me ha dado una ligera idea de cómo es que es realmente, me acerco a uno de mis compañeros nuevos y pregunto acerca de Silver Eye, quiero saber más.

**Hey Fernando- **hablo en tono casi susurrante, por lo menos lo suficiente para llamar su atención sin que la líder me oiga.

**Que pasa?-** la conversación es algo que se nota que preferiría evitar.

**Que pasa con la líder?,¿Quién es Emilio?- **me muestro muy interesado.

**Tenemos prohibido hablar de eso, será mejor que lo dejes así.**

Detrás de nosotros apareció un integrante más.

**Bueno si va formar parte de nuestro escuadrón será mejor que le digamos todo.**

**No digas eso Natalia, sabes que está prohibido hablar de eso, si te escuchan tendrás graves problemas.**

**Es lo justo, así no cometerá una estupidez con la líder- **Fernando no estaba convencido del todo, pero al parecer tenía un buen argumento su compañera.

_**FLASHBACK (NATALIA)**_

_Nuestra unidad fue creada hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun Beringer era solo un sueño, nos fueron reclutando uno por uno, desde todas partes del mundo (imagínate a dos agentes ofreciendo un contrato a las personas pobres, ciudad por ciudad, campo, áfrica, etc);_

_Muchas veces lo hacían solo para aumentar el número de tropas activas, a mí por ejemplo me reclutaron después de haber sido encarcelada, Beringer pago mi fianza a cambio de que me enlistara en sus filas, al principio no supe el por qué había aceptado, pero después de estar un tiempo, me di cuenta lo importante que somos, para cuando tuve mi primer día en esta unidad ya habían 2 en él, Silver Eye y Emilio;_

_Emilio era en ese entonces el líder de escuadrón, él nos empezó a entrenar, por desgracia carecíamos de habilidad, especialmente Silver Eye, los rumores dicen que ella perdió a su hermana y a sus padres en un accidente, así que vivió en un poblado muy pobre de china, robando para poder comer, los cazadores especiales eran en ese entonces la elite de Beringer, razón por la cual éramos constantemente agredidos por ellos, y Emilio nos defendía de ellos, sin saber cómo, Silver Eye se empezó a enamorar de él, lo cual fue correspondido._

_Todo parecía ir bien; todo cambio cuando tuvimos una de nuestras primeras misiones._

_Esa se realizó…..en Racoon City, justo cuando el virus G comenzó a infectar a los vivos (helicóptero super puma llegando a Racoon)_

_Nuestro objetivo era el de obtener información sobre el virus G y espiar a la manada de lobos._

**Listo, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, pediré el helicóptero-**Emilio se comunicaba con los cazadores especiales.

**Negativo unidad, la zona es muy peligrosa para mandar un helicóptero, diríjanse al punto de extracción alfa 2.**

**Estas jodiendome?¡, eso está a más de 10 cuadras, no llegaremos a tiempo, tenemos 2 heridos de gravedad, necesitamos la extracción ya¡**

**Lo siento, pero solo tienen 40 minutos antes de que el helicóptero se vaya, corto.**

**Maldición ¡ - **Emilio azotaba el teléfono contra la pared, provocando que se destruyera.

**Que hacemos ahora? –** Silver Eye se mostraba cansada (nota: aquí todavía no tiene sus ojos plateados, es solo para hacer referencia)

**Tenemos que intentarlo, Tarkov, protege mi lazo izquierdo, Yuri y Natalia por la derecha, que Rayan cargue a Byron, yo llevare a Michael, recuerden, casi no hay munición, así que la que hagan que valga cada tiro, listo vámonos- **Emilio cargaba a Michael en su espalda, mientras se abrían paso a tiros en las calles.

Durante su recorrido iban enfrentando zombis, a los Spec ops y uno que otro Tirant, todo esto en un intento desesperado por llegar a tiempo al helicóptero, la ciudad estaba en llamas, era como estar en el mismo infierno. Todo se complicó mas cuando un Black hawk cayo enfrente d ellos, retrasando más su avance (el mismo helicóptero que derribo Nicholai Ginovaef) tuvieron que rodear.

Llegaron un minuto antes de que el helicóptero se fuera, en el se encontraba un grupo de cazadores especiales protegiendo el helicóptero de los miles de zombis.

A unos cuantos metros de llegar, Emilio fue tacleado por un Tirant que rompió la pared de su lado izquierdo.

El Tirant tomo a Michael por la cara matándolo en el acto, enseguida lo arrojo contra Tarkov y Silver Eye, de igual forma derribándolos.

Sin importar la situación el helicóptero prendía sus motores. Los cazadores se subían al helicóptero, ya no había tiempo, el misil iba a caer en poco tiempo.

Emilio y Silver Eye enfrentaban al Tirant usando solamente sus cuchillos, debido a que gastaron toda la que tenían en los enfrentamientos en la ciudad.

Esto les dio tiempo de subirse al helicóptero a los demás, Emilio se encontraba gravemente herido de la costilla, además de que combatía el solo a los zombis y al Tirant, usando solamente su cuchillo.

A pesar de la hemorragia que tenía, logro correr y de un salto alcanzo el helicóptero( salto en helicóptero pero en cámara lenta), no paso mucho tiempo cuando un lagarto se agarró del helicóptero, el humo comenzaba a salir del motor de la hélice, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a tambalearse, en el acto el lagarto agarro a un cazador y lo arrojaba fuera del helicóptero, las ultimas balas impactaban en el lagarto, sin embargo antes de caer logro darle un golpe a Emilio en el pie, derribándolo, antes de que cayera Silver Eye logro sostener su mano.

**Te tengo ¡ - **hablaba con voz agitada

**Que haces?, suéltame, tienen que salir de aquí-**

**No te soltare, llegamos juntos y nos iremos juntos- **se mostraba decidida.

**Eso no va a poder ser, estoy muy mal herido, no sobreviviré, no lo lograre-**sus ojos mostraban cansancio extremo, si no es atendido rápidamente en sus heridas el misil seria el menor de sus problemas.

**Por favor aguanta, estamos tan cerca de lograrlo, solo tienes que ayudarme un poco, ya casi salimos de este infierno.- ** Silver Eye estaba convencida de eso, que lo lograrían.

**Sabes, realmente quería escaparme contigo, escapar de todo, poder estar solamente tú y yo, pero eso no se va a poder.**

**No digas estupideces ¡ claro que saldremos de esto, no puedes dejarme sola, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, yo te necesito, por favor no me dejes ¡ saldremos de esta a como dé lugar-**increíblemente a silver Eye se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.

**Algo me decía que dirías eso, nunca te olvidare, cuídate, cumple la misión por los 2-**emillio mostro una sonrisa cálida, para después soltarse del agarre de su novia cayendo en ese infierno, del cual nunca saldría.

**No ¡ - **silver Eye solo veía como su novio caía

El helicóptero perdía potencia, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, la sirena de emergencia comenzaba a sonar, al mismo tiempo que una luz roja iluminaba el interior de la aeronave, desde esa distancia se podía ver como el misil explotaba en Racoon City, debido a esto el helicóptero giraba en su eje, al mismo tiempo que perdía altitud, estrellándose inevitablemente;

**(Natalia)**

**Para cuando logramos reaccionar un helicóptero v-22 estaba aterrizando en donde estaba el nuestro ,debido a eso Silver Eye cambio, era más fría con nosotros, poco tiempo después nos inyectaron el virus S, logrando triplicar nuestras habilidades. Desde entonces nunca más ha vuelto a ser la misma.**

**Fin del flashback.**

Llegaron a un camión que los estaba esperando afuera de la base, los llevo a un pequeño hangar, en él se encontraban varias motos BMW K1300S, todos tomaron puna.

**(Silver Eye)**

_Cumpliré la misión a como dé lugar, cumpliré con mi destino._ Mis ojos se vuelven plateados.

**Adelante vamos ¡- **todas las motos rujen, enseguida todos están afuera, se dirigen a gran velocidad a su siguiente objetivo.

(**EN EL HOSPITAL CON LEON)**

Helena paso al hospital antes de pasar a la oficina, como era de costumbre traía consigo un café en la mano, claro cuando trabajas hasta tarde debido al trabajo, no hay nada mejor que un café con mucha azúcar, o no?, camino hasta la recepción, en donde encontró una joven enfermera de aproximadamente 23 años, a la cual saludo de buena gana.

**Buenos días, vengo a la habitación 253, vengo a ver al paciente .- **todo esto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Fue respondida de la misma manera.

**Claro que si, permítame un momento- **la enfermera puso su atención en el ordenador delante suyo, tecleo un momento y luego hablo.-**Scott Kennedy cierto?**

**Si, asi es.**

**Pase, al paciente se le subirá el desayuno en un momento.**

**Gracias.- **helena camino hasta el ascensor, se dirigía al piso 3, no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Una vez afuera del ascensor camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su novio, afuera de la habitación se encontraban dos agentes de la B.S.A.A. ,entro sin tocar la puerta, tomando en cuenta que leon estaría dormido.

**Leon te traje el…..-**se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que él no estaba en la habitación, lo busco en el baño (un poco inapropiado pero bueno XD), llegando a la conclusión que se había escapado, últimamente se le daba mucho por hacer locuras.

Helena salió del hospital llamando por radio, informando de que leon se había escapado (de nuevo, ya lo había hecho)

Al poco rato de buscar, helena fue notificada de que leon se encontraba en el gimnasio de la B.S.A.A., pero que se había encerrado en él; helena tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a donde estaba leon.

Después de que Helena llegara, junto con otros agentes derribaron la puerta, todos vieron que leon estaba haciendo lagartijas, saltando la cuerda, golpeando el costal, etc.; esto incluso con sus vendas del hospital. Esto molesto a su novia.

**Leon, pero que estás haciendo?, aun no estás en condiciones de hacer esto, ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-**está molesta y preocupada por leon, era un poco imprudente de su parte, pero el solo saber que había un rival mucho más fuerte que él y sin saber nada de Ada, esa sola idea lo está matando por dentro, tenía que hacer algo, quizás no era la manera.

**No estoy para reclamos Helena-**sin duda eso dejo sin habla a su novia, el procuraba no ser tan frio con ella, pero sin duda alguna, leon estaba pasando por algo complicado, ambos tendrían que poner de su parte para evitar una escena ciertamente incomoda.

**Leon, es solo que me preocupo por ti, no estás en condiciones- **helena ponía una de sus manos en los brazos de leon, intentando que este cesara con su entrenamiento.

Leon se dio la vuelta.-**ya lose, pero no tengo opción alguna, necesito entrenar, Silver Eye está ahí afuera, sin que podamos hacer nada, aún no sabemos nada de Ada.-(**_aun la ama)_pensó Helena, eso la lleno de tristeza, pero no puedes forzar a nadie a amar, lo mejor sería dejarlo solo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Helena salió del gimnasio al borde de las lágrimas, por su parte leon volvió a entrenar, con el único objetivo de vencer a Silver Eye y recuperar a Ada.

_**-(CON SILVER EYE)-**_

Se encuentran en un bosque, la nieve cae poco a poco, ella y su equipo se encuentran esperando al convoy, ninguno dice nada, tan solo se voltean a mirar de vez en cuando. Después de un rato se podían oír las camionetas.

**Esperen mi señal-**ella se ocultaba entre los árboles, junto con Fernando.

**Espera, espera…ahora fuego¡ - **Fernando accionaba al gatillo de su lanzacohetes, el vehículo huumve que dirigía el convoy explotaba, mientras las llamas lo consumían junto con sus tripulantes.

Los demás vehículos detenían su marcha, intentaron huir de reversa, de igual manera el ultimo vehículo fue destruido, sin más remedio que salir de los huumves y enfrentar a los hostiles.

**Francisco ¡ los artilleros ¡ -**con el francotirador francisco elimino a todos los artilleros de los vehículos.

**Divídanse en 2, Natalia, Michael, Carter y Johnny por la izquierda, los demás conmigo ¡ muévanse.**

Los agentes de Umbrella intentaban repeler el fuego enemigo, uno a uno fueron cayendo.

**Francisco, Fernando, ustedes avancen por la derecha, yo iré centro por el maletín. **Silver Eye cargaba su francotirador y su Desert Eagle.

Cuando salió comenzó a disparar a los agentes, matando a 3 de ellos fácilmente, continuando con su avance, enseguida uno de los vehículos intentaba salir, no pudo ir muy lejos debido a que les cayó una granada; saco su pistola y descargo toda su munición en cuanto agente se le puso enfrente, escondidos detrás de un camión se encontraban dos agentes pidiendo refuerzos.

**Atención base, aquí Alpha 2, estamos siendo fuertemente agredidos, repito estamos siendo fuertemente agredidos, tenemos 30 bajas- **antes de poder continuar Silver Eye se puso frente a ellos con cuchillo en mano.

**Debiste haber dicho 32- **los enfrento a los dos, inevitablemente cayeron muertos por heridas graves, francisco y Carter ponían a dos prisioneros de rodillas, un tercero todavía se arrastraba para tomar su arma, fue detenido por Natalia y Fernando, lo levantaron y lo pusieron de rodillas. Como era de esperarse, quien iba a interrogarlos era Silver Eye.

**Donde está el virus ceenapio (**un nuevo virus, capaz de darle habilidades muy superiores a cualquier individuo, incluso más que el virus S).

**No hablo con basuras como tú-** este le escupió sangre en la cara, lo único que gano con eso fue una golpiza por Silver Eye.

**No volveré a preguntar, donde está el virus ceenapio?-**de verdad, o era muy valiente o muy estúpido, nadie en su sano juicio le respondería así a Silver Eye.

**Púdrete, tú y tus perros ¡ púdranse¡- **todos le hacían burla, esas fueron sus últimas palabras, silver Eye le coloco un rodillazo en la frente, sangrándole la nariz, puso su bota en su pecho y le disparo.

**Carter, mándame a ese.- **cuando lo señalo, el soldado intento escapar, apenas dio 2 pasos cuando Carter le había disparado, matándolo al instante.

**Tráeme al otro, "vivo"- **haciendo énfasis en vivo. El último fue puesto de rodillas frente a silver Eye.

**A ver basura, si me dices donde está el virus ceenapio te prometo que te dejaremos ir, dime donde tienen a Ada Wong y el virus.**

sin pensarlo dos veces, el agente le dijo dónde estaba el maletín, señalando una camioneta a medio destruir.

**Bien, y ahora, donde esta Wong¡**

**La compañía que hace el ceenapio se llama Solaris, se encuentra en Venecia, Italia, ellos hacen armas experimentales y las venden a los terroristas, además que usan BOW para cumplir sus objetivos, lo que sabemos de Ada Wong es que la tienen como sujeto de pruebas en uno de sus laboratorios.- **Al pobre agente le temblaba la voz, tenía miedo.

_(Por eso fui atacada por esa cosa, en parte somos sus enemigos, aunque no sé muy bien el por qué defendí a Wong, mi pasado aun es ciertamente borroso) pensaba para sí misma Silver Eye._

**Bien tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos, llama a base para informar de nuestra misión.**

**Que hacemos con el prisionero?- **preguntaba Francisco.

**Nosotros no tomamos prisioneros.** Dicho esto Johnny le disparo en la cabeza al prisionero.

(ADA)

Escucho voces en mi cabeza, repite lo mismo una y otra vez.

(Escucha solo el sonio de mi voz, deja que tus pensamientos fluyan…deja que los malos recuerdos se desvanezcan…deja que la paz este contigo; imagínate en un lugar calmado, imagina que estas a salvo, imagínate ti misma….en un bosque helado)

Una y otra vez lo mismo, aun en contra de mi voluntad, me encuentro en un bosque, camino, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, sin previo aviso me encuentro con un lobo, su tamaño es gigantesco, posee unos colmillos que fácilmente podrían matar a un humano, no tengo nada con que enfrentarlo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es correr; justo así lo hago, el mismo camino se repite una y otra vez, de los laos salen 3 lobos más, a lo lejos veo un lago, corro hacia él y me lanzo dentro, los lobos se quedan al borde, sin nada que hacer se retiran.

**Fallo del sistema de simulación, deteniendo proyecto. –**abro mis ojos de golpes, me encuentro especie de capsula, está llena de agua (como la de Alice en Resident 2), al momento de despertar comienzo a respirar agitadamente, al mimos tiempo el agua se va por una coladera debajo mío.

Enfrente de mí solo veo dos lámparas, no hay nadie, unos monitores médicos y una pantalla, pasados unos momentos se abren unas puertas, entran 5 personas, 2 militares, 3 doctores.

**¿Cómo escapaste de los lobos?**\- el jefe me hablaba, los demás anotaban lo que estaban marcando los monitores, por supuesto no le conteste nada.-**¿Por qué no los enfrentase?...que fue lo que viste?...Respóndeme¡-**no me intimida, me doy el tiempo para planear mi escape.- **llévenla a su celda, preparen el simulador junto con una dosis aumentada del ceenapio, probaremos con otro.**

Los doctores me sacan de la capsula, me ponen un poco de ropa, sinceramente me siento débil, pero eso no va cambiar nada, analizo lo que voy a hacer.

Vamos caminando por los pasillos, de un momento a otro golpeo a los doctores, inmediatamente inmovilizo a uno que trae un arma, al último le dio un golpe con la culata del arma, enseguida corro por los pasillos, buscando una salida.

**A todas las unidades, la prisionera Wong está escapando, se dirige al sector 119, a todas las unidades, deben capturarla, la queremos viva. **un doctor sacaba una radio, alertando a los demás.

Durante mi trayecto me enfrento a varios militares, siento un dardos en mi nuca, de momento caigo inconsciente.

**Problema resuelto-** Hunk y su equipo manada de lobos empezaron a trabajar para Solaris, claro, todo esto por muchos ceros en su cuenta bancaria.

Tomaron a Ada y continuaron con sus experimentos.

(Silver Eye)

**Base, tenemos el paquete, a la espera de instrucciones- **_me quedo mirando el maletín._

**Entendido, vuelvan a la base, tienen una nueva misión-**luego la radio callo.

**Entiendo, vamos de vuelta, cortó, bien hora de irnos, que no quede nada-**dicho esto el resto de su unidad comenzaba a quemar todo con un lanza llamas.

Mientras tanto en la B.S.A.A.

Todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de Chris Redfield, esto incluyendo a Rebecca, Helena, leon, cleir, Sherry, Sheva y otros altos mandos. Quien hablaba era el presidente.

**Señores, esta mañana fue interceptado un convoy de Umbrella, inteligencia dice que los agresores fue Beringer, pongan atención al audio- **del monitor reprodujeron el audio.

**Puesto de mando, puesto de mando de pantera, fuimos emboscados, al parecer quieren el maletín- **se pueden oír los fuertes intercambios de balas-** Ada está en Venecia, fue secuestrada por una corporación llamada Solaris, les envio las coordenadas, desconocemos quienes son los agresores, están fuertemente armados-**se comienza a cortar la transmisión.

**Como ven, de una forma conseguimos la información que necesitábamos, enviaremos grupos de ayuda.**

**A qué hora partimos?**\- leon estaba impaciente, quería rescatar a su amada.

**Sale hoy a las 21 hrs, saldrán en un Hercules, preparen su equipo, en el avión se les dará el resto de la información. Pueden retirarse-**ahora solo queda esperar.

En la base Tyron.

**Dígame maestro, cual es el siguiente paso de mi entrenamiento-**el líder le hace entrega de un documento.- **Harás todo lo que dice el documento al par de la letra.**

**Así lo hare maestro.**

**De acuerdo con la información que nos diste, esta es la ubicación exacta – **de la mesa salió un mapa de Venecia.

**Tu misión será destruir todas las muestras del ceenapio, excepto uno, esa es para nosotros, si es necesario elimina a Ada Wong.**

**Si maestro, así lo hare.**

**Otra cosa, un grupo de cazadores especiales irán con ustedes-**detrás de el caminaba Onassis.

Un hércules se prepara para su salida, en el abordan agentes de la B.S.A.A. y algunos boina verde del ejército.

Llega la hora del despegue, todos duermen un poco, todos menos leon, le estremece la idea de volver a enfrentar a Silver Eye, donde sea que la B.S.A.A. este, seguramente ellos estarán también.

(leon)

No he podido dormir nada, Helena esta recostada a mi lado, nos hemos vuelto un poco más distantes, la verdad no sé qué va a pesar, después de meditarlo he decidido estar con Ada, aquel amor aparentemente imposible, me pregunto que pensara Helena de esto cuando todo esto termine

**Los días de abrigo terminaron, ahora las peleas son más difíciles, luchare por Ada hasta el final…..hasta el final.**

Las luces se encienden, anuncia que es hora de saltar.

**Estamos sobre el objetivo, es hora de saltar-**Chirs tomaba su paracaídas, la compuerta se va abriendo- **ahora ¡-** de uno en uno fueron cayendo del cielo.

Cayeron en lo más alto del edificio, eliminaron fácilmente a los guardias, fueron descendiendo por el edificio, una vez en el patio central notaron que no había nadie, el edificio era como un cilindro, y en el centro solo estaba una fuente.

**Es extraño, hemos avanzado mucho y no hemos visto militares, algo está pasando-**chris comenzaba con ciertas sospechas.

**Crees que sea una trampa?-**preguntaba leon, sin despegar la mirada del centro.

**´puede ser, será mejor tener cuidado-**justo cuando se disponían a avanzar hubo una gran explosión, leon pudo ver que los causantes de eso fue el grupo de Silver Eye; los vio corriendo y disparando; de la parte noroeste de donde se encontraba leon hubo respuesta de los MP.

**Silver Eye ¡- **leon se puso de pie y fue tras ella, con él fue Helena, atravesando la lluvia de disparos de todos lados.

Lo siguieron por un camino largo, terminaron en un laboratorio, Silver Eye ya los estaba esperando.

**Los estaba esperando, espero que esta vez estés preparado leon, no me decepciones otra vez.-** sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse grises

**Esta vez las cosas terminaron diferente, eso lo puedo jurar-** leon sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

**Que así sea- **Silver _Eye, arrojo su arma lejos de ella, de su pierna sacaba su cuchillo._

_(Silver Eye)_

_Todo está listo para que se lleve a cabo el plan, que comience el plan maestro._

Ambos corrieron a enfrentar al otro, por un momento se vieron en cámara lenta, finalmente los filosos cuchillos chocaron quedando frente a frente.

**Esta historia continuara….**

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
